Team 11
by Kyuubi Uchiha
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, a certain blond boy and a set of Uchiha twins were born. Now they are on the same Genin team, team 11. Now, under the command of Ankosensei, the 3 united Genins are going to be the new generation of the assainating ninj
1. Prologue

**Hello! Sexyoukoluver is here again! This is my newest Naruto fanfiction story called, Team 11. Stupid name, I know, but hey! I might change it:D **

**Not only that, I have an main OC Character, Uchiha Kyuubi, twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke. They were both born on the same day as the Kyuubi Attack and Uzumaki Naruto. October 10****th****. :D**

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, a certain blond boy and a set of Uchiha twins were born. Now they are on the same Genin team, team 11. One is the container of the demon, one is named after the demon, and the other doesn't fit in the Kyuubi category. Under the command of Anko-sensei, team 11 is the new generation of an assassination team. Now… What shall happen? Naruto/OC **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Uchiha Kyuubi's name, but I did form my OC character. **

**Team 11**

**Prologue **

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------**

(The night of the Kyuubi Attack)

"Fend off the demon until Hokage-sama's here!" cried a Jounin.

"No need to wait, I'm here." said the Yondaime, calmly. But the strange sight was that he was holding a baby in his hands.

"Wait, Arashi!" yelled Jairya.

"Yes, ero-sannin?" stopped Arashi.

"Hey, brat, treat your elders with respect!!" fumed Jairya.

"Yeah, yeah, pervert." laughed Arashi.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, this is your son, we're talking about." whispered the toad sannin.

"Yes, I'm sure. Make sure to tell Sarutobi-san that I'm sorry for breaking his retirement early." Arashi smiled sadly.

"Ok." answered Jairya. Then Arashi summoned Gamabunta, the frog boss.

"Eh? Arashi, up for another drink?"

"Thanks, but no. We have a demon to deal with." Arashi said sadly. Gamabunta finally noticed the Kyuubi No Kitsune destroying the village out of anger. His eyes widen.

"Gaki, Kyuubi is not attacking this village for no reason!" he all, but shouted.

"What do you mean?" asked Arashi.

"Kyuubi only attacks when someone killed its kits. Last time it attacked a village, was more than 100,000 years ago!!! Wait, I don't even know if it's a male or an over-protective mother!" Again, Gamabunta yelled. Arashi sweat dropped. (What happened to the tension?)

"You mean…" Arashi's eyes also widen.

"Baka Gaki, one of your foolish ninja killed Kyuubi's cubs!" said Gamabunta, obviously.

"Well… I KNOW THAT!!! What happened to the village 100,000 years ago, did they defeat Kyuubi?" asked Arashi, irritated.

"Arashi No Baka, the village was destroyed, no one survived!" explained Gamabunta.

"Well, if no one survived, then how do you know?" asked the forgotten sannin.

"Well, you know, gossips always exist, even in the spiritual animal plane…. Wait a minute!!! How did you managed to pop in, I didn't sense you!!!!" yelled Gamabunta. The next thing you know, Jairya was swatted off the frog boss and landed next to, I mean, under the frog's foot.

"Whacha gonna do now?" asked Gamabunta.

"I need your help to seal Kyuubi into a human baby." said Arashi sadly. (Finally it is getting serious)

"Ok, here goes." Gamabunta and Arashi braced themselves for the next attack.

"NOW!!!" Arashi did the seals, and then Kyuubi was trapped in Arashi's son, Naruto.

"Arashi!!!" yelled Sarutobi as he and Jairya ran over to the Yondaime's dieing side.

"I'm sor-r-y. M-m-make h-h-h-him a-a he-he-hero." with that, the greatest Hokage died, with his container son crying in his hands.

"Arashi, I will make sure this village will see Naruto as a hero." vowed Sarutobi as he took Naruto from the Yondaime's dead hands, "I promise."

----------------------

**Sexyoukoluver's corner! Call me SYL! I hope you enjoy my new story, the next chapter will be featured on Naruto's Genin Exams. But the catch is, Naruto is trained by Kyuubi from the age of 6. Isn't that cool? See ya next time on Team 11! SYL out! Ja Ne!**

**I know you can do it! Review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Press the button; you know I need constructive critism:D **


	2. Genin Exams

**Hi! This is SYL again! Thxs to all the people who reviewed on my prologue:D This chapter is about the Genin Exams! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I decided that I will only update one chapter a week! (Maybe even two when I have the time) I have summer math classes, Vietnamese School, Piano School, Violin lessons, swim team, and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, cuz if I did, I would have a lot of money right now:D!**

**Note: From now on I shall refer the Demon Kitsune (Kyuubi) as Kyu-tou-san or Kyuubi-sensei. I shall refer my OC as Kyu-chan, Kyuubi-chan, and Kyuubi.**

"**hahaha"Kyuubi's mind link**

"_**hahaha"Uchiha Kyuubi's mind link**_

"_hahaha Naruto's mind link_

"hahaha " Sasuke's mind link

**Team 11**

**Genin Exams**

**-------------------------------------------------**

(Day of the Genin Exams)

As Iruka walked towards the Academy, whistling, he decided today will be a great day. When he reached his wide open class door, he heard huge yelling on the other side of the room near Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi.

"Ino-pig!!! Of course Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun wouldn't sit next to you!!" someone shrieked. (I think you know who…)

"Well, Big-Forehead, you have a HUGE forehead that even Chouji wouldn't want to kiss it even bribed by food!!!" someone else retorted. (You know her too.) Just as Iruka was about to yell, "Silence!!!!!!" Kyuubi stepped in and said, "Wow, 2 lazy butt-heads who know nothing about ninjas, are actually in this class. Sasuke-nii-kun, tell them why I am not surprised."

"Hn." he smirked.

"Fine then, Naruto-kun?"

"Because at least one of them is gonna fail?" he guessed.

"Correct, and you know what, GIRLS?" asked Kyuubi, releasing weak, (in Kyuubi's terms) yet terrifying ki towards the 2 girls.

"Wha-wha-what?" asked the terrified girls.

"If you don't put your act together fast, I will make it my personal business where you both live, so you can be tortured, and I will put on a genjustu on both of you that will make you wanna die, FAST." she glared evilly. Just when the girls are about to pee in their pants, AGAIN, Iruka saved them by, of course, yelling, "SHUT UP!!!!" Then all the students scrambled to their seats, and waited patiently for their exams.

"Now let's move onto th- SPLAT!"

"Hahaha!!!! You look funny, Iruka-sensei!!" laughed our number one surprising yet popular (in a good way in the younger generation) student in the class. **Good one, kit! **_Thanks tou-san. __**Hey, I also thought of this to—**_

"NARUTO!!!!!" roared Iruka.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto, innocently.

"Don't you dare, yes Iruka-sensei, me! I know you did that!!" yelled Iruka. Just when Iruka was about to go into a 30 minute lecture about not setting traps of green goop, combined with cow manure, Mizuki stepped up to save the day! Not… He did step in, but he did not save the day. Why? Here is the answer: a trap of green goop, combined with** SUPER** glue, feathers, and cow manure, and a jutsu was triggered by a step, thus turning Mizuki into a human chicken with an afro. Not only that, Iruka and the class were laughing so hard, the Hokage walked in and saw him too, also making him laugh.

**Now that was prank of the year, kit! Hahaha!!!**

_Thanks, tou-san!_

_**Hey! I was the one who thought of that! Give me some credit!**_

She's right, Dobe.

_Oh, shut up, Sasuke-teme! And, thanks for the IDEA, Kyu-chan!_

_**Your welcome, I think…**_

"Hahaha!! Wait a minute; aren't we supposed to do something? Mizuki-san?" asked Iruka, scratching his head. Hearing no response, Iruka looked around and Mizuki was gone. Then the 3rd left the classroom still laughing at the previous episode. "Well, anyway, onto the Genin Exams! The first part is the writing test! 70 or more is passing, 69 and less, you FAIL! There are three parts, so two out of three is passing, and, of course, 1/3 is failing." With that, Iruka passed out the tests, "BEGIN!"

The students began writing furiously, trying to get 100. As they got to the middle of the test, Shikamaru laid down his pencil, and slept. Kyuubi looked up once in a while and made sure Sakura gets scared and distracted so she couldn't concentrate on the test. The others stilled continued. When they are finally done, Iruka graded with the now clean Mizuki. Naruto and the others passed, except for other unfortunate, un-important people and Sakura.

"The second part is the shuriken throwing. Miss 4 out of ten, fail, ok?" explained Iruka,

"Hai!" said the students. And then, most of the students passed, Kyuubi still glared and the same, unfortunate, un-important people and Sakura failed again. So sad… (coughNOTcough)

"Onto the last part of the exam, you have to demonstrate 2 jutsus, buushin no jutsu, and kawarimi (sp?), then point out which of the Konoha headbands is a genjustu. We shall call your name to go to the exam room, one by one." explained Mizuki, still slightly angered by the goo episode.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?" asked Mizuki.

"What happened to your afro? I mean, it looked good on you with the dripping goo." asked Naruto, smirking.

"I-I-I, I got rid or it." Mizuki slowly, very slowly, got rid of his anger.

"Oh, so disappointing." mocked Naruto. Mizuki stop getting rid of his anger, and let it rise, a lot.

"Why you little De-"An Anbu shuusined there and had a kunai at Mizuki's throat, "You have a lot of nerves to break the 3rd's law." With that, the ANBU whisked Mizuki away to most popular, infamous, and the one and only, Ibiki's Interrogation/Torture Room!!!! (Muhahahaha!!!)

"Nooooooo!!! Not THAT PART!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" screamed a girly voice. Again, Iruka blinked. Then wince along with the rest of the males in the class when they realized what THAT PART is, except for Kyu-tou-san. (Cuz he is a fox demon, not a human male! Duh!)

"Ok, on to the last part. Aya-sensei, Mizuki's substitute, and I will test you. First up is Hyuuga, Hinata!" said Iruka, slighting still wincing. Aya just watched and said nothing, being very amused.

"H-h-h-h-h-ai." said Hinata.

"Good luck, Hinata-san." said Naruto.

"... Th-th-thank you, Naruto-kun." replied Hinata, trying not to squeal in delight, and at the same time, faint. She left the classroom, and then came back a few minutes later, with a headband.

"Inuzuka, Kiba." called Iruka.

"Coming!!!! Let's go, Akamaru." shouted Kiba while running. He also came back a few minutes later with a headband. After that Sakura went, but came back with none, because she failed 2 parts and only passed one. Ino and the rest also passed. Sasuke and Naruto tried to beat each other by trying to do the most KAGE buushin. In the end, Sasuke did 56, and Naruto did 59. Naruto was gloating in the mind link, but when Kyuubi came back, she told the two in the mind link that she did 60. Naruto sulked until Kyuubi and Kyu-tou-san both told Naruto that they will have a big ramen feast tonight.

"Congratulations to everybody who passed. You all are now Konoha's Genins! Tomorrow, report here at 7 a.m. for your Genin teams and Jounin Sensei's! Dismiss!" said Iruka.

_Yay!!! Now let's go train!!_

**Hold it right there, kit!**

_What, tou-san?_

_**Yeah, what?**_

Hn.

**I want Naruto to steal one of the Hokage's Forbidden Scrolls.**

_What???!!!_

_**What???!!!**_

What????!!!

**Well… You honestly don't think that I could train you MORE without a scroll of S Class, A Class, B Class, and C Class jutsus?**

_**Ok, what's the plan?**_

_What plan? We don't really need a plan?_

_**Naruto.**_

_Yes?_

_**Shut up!**_

_Oh…_

**The plan is this: Naruto goes and steals the forbidden scroll then copy it in the forest. If he runs into the Hokage, use the Harem Justsu. He will faint. While Naruto does that, Sasuke will distract the guards, tonight it will be all female guards. So he can seduce all of them.**

What????!!!!

**What do ya mean what? You can seduce just fine. **

But, but, but, my reputation!!! I can't just go around and seduce a hord of females that are in love with me!!!

**First, knock them out. Second, when they wake up, they will think of it as a dream. Third, should they try to rip out your clothes before you knock them out, either A) run away and have them chase you around the WHOLE village, B) Stay there until Naruto gets the scroll and at the same time try to stop them from feeling you up and raping you, or C) say that your gay and love a guy, then they will faint. **

What???!!! I am sooooo not gonna do B and C, I'll do A…. I think…

**Good, now that's settled. While Sasuke does the distracting, Kyu-chan will release Mizuki into the woods and tell him that the "Demon Brat'"(Naruto) will stupidly be in the forest with a Forbidden Scroll. When Mizuki asks for the scroll, Naruto gives him a fake one. When Iruka finds Mizuki, he will find him all tied up with two BIG fat note that says, "I'm gay, Fk me now." and, "I raped an 8 years old kid, HE was GOOD." It's not really true, but the report is true, but not the raper. There will also be a note that says that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyu-chan found Mizuki trying to steal the scroll, but they evaded that and tied him up.**

_Isn't that kinda mean?_

**Nope, cuz he will go back to Ibiki's prison. And YOU, of all people, should know that Ibiki-san wanted to try out our new torture recipe potion. The one that BURNS the you-know-what off slowly and painfully.**

_That one? I wanna see that!! But that is rated M+, but hey, at least we'll hear his scream!_

_**And I thought I was the sadist on this team…**_

_But you still are!_

_**Naruto.**_

_Yes?_

_**Shut up.**_

_Ok…_

_-----------------------------------_

Done! Sorry if it is short! But I kinda wanted to do the Mizuki going back to Ibiki's torture room on the next chapter. Here is a little Omake of the part where Mizuki almost broke the 3rd's law:

(OMAKE)

"Onto the last part of the exam, you have to demonstrate 2 jutsus, buushin no jutsu, and kawarimi (sp?), then point out which of the Konoha headbands is a genjustu. We shall call your name to go to the exam room, one by one." explained Mizuki, still slightly angered by the goo episode.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?" asked Mizuki.

"What happened to your afro? I mean, it looked good on you with the dripping goo." asked Naruto, smirking.

"I-I-I, I got rid or it." Mizuki slowly, very slowly, got rid of his anger.

"Oh, so disappointing." mocked Naruto. Mizuki stop getting rid of his anger, and let it rise, a lot.

"Why you little De-"An Anbu shuusined there and had a kunai at Mizuki's throat, "You have a lot of nerves to break the 3rd's law." With that, the ANBU whisked Mizuki away to the most popular 5 star hotel in all of Konoha.

"WHAT????!!!!! I'm not gay, you fag!!!!!!" shrieked a very girly voice.

"But, honey, I love you!!!" yelled the ANBU.

"Fk me for all I care!" screamed Mizuki.

"Ok!!!!" yelled the ANBU.

"Wait!!! I didn't mean THAT!!!!!"

"…" sweat dropped the whole class.

(OMAKE DONE)

Review and give me lots of CONSTRUCTIVE critism!

R

E

V

I

E

W

We both know YOU want to!


	3. Steal the Scroll & Frame the Baka

**Hi! This is SYL! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated for like 4 ½ months or so! I have so much homework, and the stress is at LARGE! So here's chapter 2:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the ****3****rd**** time:P**

**Note: From now on I shall refer the Demon Kitsune (Kyuubi) as Kyu-tou-san or Kyuubi-sensei. I shall refer my OC as Kyu-chan, Kyuubi-chan, and Kyuubi.**

**Note #2: In this chapter, there WILL be lots of mind linking, so please don't flame me about that. Thank you:D**

"**hahaha"Kyuubi-sensei's mind link**

"_**hahaha"Uchiha Kyuubi's mind link**_

"_hahaha" Naruto's mind link_

"hahaha " Sasuke's mind link

'hahaha' Thoughts

"hahaha" Speaking

"_**hahaha**_"Jutsu

**Team 11**

**Mission: Steal the Scroll and Frame the Baka**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

(The night after the Genin Exams) (Author's POV)

**Kyu-chan, report!**

_**Hai! The coast is clear, requesting authorization for releasing MitsUKE? **_(I know that isn't how to spell his name :P)

**No, not yet, wait till Naruto gets the scroll… SasUKE! Report!**

Hai! And I'm not a uke!

**Yeah, yeah… Anyway, the report?**

Oh, right… I'm behind the trees near the female guards… Requesting authorization to distract them?

**Huh?**

Kyuubi-sensei!

**Oh, right. Go ahead, SasUKE.**

For the 716th time! I'm not a uke! …And I'm going!

**And you will hear fangirls scream in 5…4…3…2…1…**

"_**EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Makes you wonder how the village isn't awake…

**And now you shall hear SasUKE running (and yelling) away from the fangirls in 3…2…1…**

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Help me!!!!!"**_

Makes you wonder more on how the WHOLE village didn't wake up… But some how the fangirls are gaining speed, maybe it's because Kyuubi, the great demon, had put on 20 more pounds on Sasuke to make him slower to get caught? Who knows?

**Ok, back to the subject while SasUKE is running from his fangirls.**

I'm not a uke!

**Maybe, maybe not. You know, you should save your energy to run away from THEM.**

Huh? Wha-… WTF!!! They caught up!!!

With a new burst of energy, Sasuke quickly ran towards the Forbidden Forest with the fangirls on his tail… Wait, I mean on his back. Yup, they caught up and some of them are hanging onto his back and some of them hanging on his arms.

**Wow. whistle That's a lot of fangirls, wait, I mean guards.**

_Uh, tou-san?_

**Yes Naruto?**

_Can I please start operation, Steal the Scroll?_

**What do you mean? Didn't I tell you to get it right after Sasuke leads the guards away from the tower?**

_Ummmm… No._

**Well, do it NOW, you baka! Unless you want me to give you 50 more pounds?**

This is where you think that Kyuubi is a little TOO sweet with the last sentence.

_Ok! Going and gone!_

**Good gracious, I never thought Naruto could be that dense.**

_**Actually you knew, sensei.**_

**Now I did NOT.**

_**Ok, no need to be sooooo mad.**_

**That's 10 more pounds for you after this mission!**

_**GULP….**_

**-----------------------------**

(With Naruto…) (Naruto's POV)

'Ok, time to steal the scroll! Dattebyo!' I jumped down from my NOT comfortable tree and quietly sneaked through the entrance. There's no telling who or what is still in the tower. I sneaked upstairs to the Hokage Office the James Bond way. Looking left and right, over the shoulder turning around a corner with a shuriken. But I could've sworn that I heard the James Bond theme music, but thought nothing of it.

"And where are you going, Naruto?" asked a voice behind me. I jumped an inch off the ground, turned around with my fake happy face and looked at the owner of the voice. It was the 3rd Hokage, he is an old man, of course powerful, but he's suppose to be retired. But noooooo, the 4th Hokage just had to go and sealed Kyu-tou-san into my stomach and die. I kinda feel sorry for the old man, but not really. This village should die, but back to the subject.

"Oh, hey old man!" I yelled cheerfully. (coughfakecough)

"As I asked you, what are you doing in here?" he asked again.

'Damn, thought he would let that go…' I whined.

"Oh, this odd man with silver hair, and had his leaf headband over his left eye said that I should come here at night to get this limited edition Icha Icha Paradise book signed by the author for him that is in your office and he will give me 100 bucks." I lied using Kakashi-san, one of the students of Arashi, in it.

"WHAT!!! Did you already get it?" the old man's pipe fell out of his mouth, jaws wide open.

"No, I just got here." I said.

"Ok, don't get it for him, and I'll give you 200 bucks!" bribed the old man.

…_hahahaha!!! I never knew the old man was a pervert!!!_

_**And you are too.**_

_No I'm not, though I already have the limited edition book, I need volume 9…_

**You really need to get it, cuz I wanna know what will happen to Cassie and Jessie's forbidden sister love. **

_Yeah, yeah!_

_**Really, both of you…**_

_W_**h**_a_**t**both tou-san and I asked at the same time.

_**Uh! Never mind, just accept the bribe, get the money, then use your stupid perverted jutsu!**_

_Hey! It's not stupid!!_

_**Whatever…**_

"Ok, old man, give me the money." I said reaching out my hand.

'Young people are so eager for money.' thought Saturobi, "Here you go."

"Thanks old man!" I said, "Here's my gift for you!"

_**Orike No Jutsu!!!!!!**_

"…Ahhhh!!!" with that, the old man fainted with a big stream of blood coming out of his nose.

"Too easy," I smirked and started to look for the scroll, "Though that is a HUGE stream blood. Old man can't even handle a half covered naked woman."

**Found the scroll yet?**

_Nope! Wait…. FOUND IT!!!!!!!!_

**Ow…My ears... [Mentally hits Naruto**

_Itai!!!!!! That really hurt!_

**Whatever, just get out of here and Kyu-chan?**

_**Hai, Kyuubi-sensei?**_

…**Release the baka…**

_**You mean MitsUKE?**_

**Maybe…. Now go before I WILL give you 10 more pounds!**

_**[GULPS Hai!**_

----------------------------------------

(With Kyu-chan & Author's POV)

Kyu-chan quietly jumped down from her UNcomfortable tree and knocked down the chuunin guards that were MEN this time. She looked left and right then quickly grab the keys and ran to MitsUKE's cell.

'This is a stupid plan, really. Why would he fall for the trick?'

"What are YOU doing here, Uchiha?" said a voice. Kyu-chan didn't jump in shock or anything, but just look up.

"Oh! Hi, Mitsuki-sensei! I'm just getting you out of jail!" she said happily.

"And why would you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well Naruto was feeling bad because of what happened today, so he stole the Forbidden Scroll and wants you to have it." she responded with a convincing voice.

"Really?!" he exclaimed.

'Drop. Hook. And now we got the fish.' she thought wickedly.

_Wait, isn't it Drop Hook Line or something?_

_**Oh shut up, Naruto!**_

_Hai!_

"Hurry up and get me out of here!" he ordered. Ouch… that stung her pride.

'WTF!!! Here I am, getting out a bastard from jail, and all he does it order me around!! Oooooo!!!! He's gonna pay later!' she thought, fuming.

"Ok, ok!" With that, the prison cell door opened and MitsUKE quickly hurried out.

"Ok, where is the de— I mean where is Uzamaki?" he quickly changed his words, not liking the girl's SWEET smile.

'I'll rip his balls out after we're done with him!!!!'

"Ok, sensei! Follow me, Naruto-kun is in the forest!" she ran towards the forest with MitsUKE behind her.

'Why do I have this feeling that my balls will be ripped out later?' he shivered at the thought.

------------------------------

(Forest) (Still Author's POV)

_Dude!!!! Where are they? They were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago!!!!!!!_

**Naruto….**

_I mean, what if Mitsuki didn't believe her!_

**Naruto…**

_What if he tied her up and had his way with her!!!!!_

**NARUTO!!!!!!**

Finally Naruto heard his adopted father and answered.

_Yeah, tou-san?_

**They are coming.**

_WHAT!!!!! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!_

**I was going to, but you were busy ranting off.**

What did I miss?

**Hey, SasUKE! Naruto was just finishing off his rant worrying about Kyu-chan!**

_I wasn't worried!!!!_

NARUTO…

_[GULP Yes, Sasuke?_

Are you saying that you don't care that MY sister will die or not?

_Uh, I am saying that I DO care, but I know that she is strong and kicks ass?_

Ok! And Kyuubi-sensei?

**Yes, SasUKE?**

Don't call me that for the 720th time!!!!! 

If you haven't noticed, the great demon fox call Sasuke, SasUKE 4 times since him running away from the evil rabid fangirls whose ages varied from 15 to 25…

**Speaking of fangirls, how did you managed to run away from them?**

Oh, I just used the Kage Buushin No Jutsu and the copies just ran in a random direction while I , the real one, headed towards here.

_Ok. That's smart._

Unlike you DOBE.

_I'm not a dobe, you teme!!!!!!_

_**Shut up! My head hurts now!**_

_Huh? Kyu-chan?_

_**Yeah?**_

**Watcha doing?**

_**Oh! MitsUKE and I are almost there. Wait, I see the clearing!**_

_Get ready!_

----------------------

(Clearing of the Forest… Still Author's POV)

"We're here, sensei!" Kyu-chan exclaimed.

"Ok… but where is Uzamaki?" he asked.

'Humph! No thank you's?!'

"Right here, sensei!" yelled a voice.

"Thank you for coming, Mituski." said another voice.

"What! Where are you?! Come out." panicked the M-baka.

"Jeez, calm down! It's only me and the teme!" exclaimed Naruto as he bounded out of shadows with Sasuke.

"Hn… Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Shut up and give me the scroll, demon!" shouted Mitsuki. Then there were some tension and someone finally spoke.

"What did you call me?" asked Naruto in a very dangerous voice.

"I said, Give me the scroll demon!!!!" the baka repeated.

"Ok. I'll give you the scroll."

"Finally!"

**Stupid….**

"After I rip your balls out!!!" guess who yelled that? If you guessed Kyu-chan, you are sooooo right!

"What?" the baka….

"Wait after we take care of him." said Sasuke.

"Oi! Did ya copy the scroll yet?!" asked Naruto.

"Copy… the scroll?" asked Mitsuki.

"Oh yeah! Thxs for reminding me to tell you! We're not going to give the scroll to you!" said Kyu-chan.

"Why?" asked the baka again.

"Did you have to ask? Fine, we: Naruto, Sasuke, and I, are going to put you back into Ibiki's interrogation room, or I like the call it, Ibiki's Private Room of Toture!!!!!" And then there was an evil cackle coming from our one and only sweet Uchiha girl.

'[shivers That is just plain scary!' thought MitsUKE.

**Nice laugh, but maybe change the sound a little?**

_**Thxs!**_

_Hey, tou-san!!! Don't encourage her!! That laugh is too scary!!!!_

…[shivers…

_**Oh, shut up, I bet you cant do that too!!!**_

…_you're right…. You're too scary…_

Then there was a silence. Then there were more silence. 5 minutes later, MitsUKE broke the silence.

"But you 3 are just genins, and on the other hand, I am a chuunin!"

"So? Teamwork is great for taking down a strong [coughweakling[cough person" Kyu-chan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! But then again, I bet you can't even beat teme over there!" Naruto jerked a thumb at Sasuke.

"I can sooo beat him! And if I can beat him, I could beat you two little brats!" argued MitsUKE.

"Are you calling me WEAK!!!!" roared the fearsome girl. The two smart boys in this situation, Naruto and Sasuke, were smart enough to back off. But apparently the baka chuunin wasn't.

"And what if I am?!" challenged the chuunin.

"I'll kill you!!!!" screamed the girl again.

"Yeah, like you can." scoffed the stupid EX-sensei. Then Kyuubi was silent, eyes closed.

"What? Fox demon got your tongue?" taunted the stupid ninja again. Then suddenly Kyuubi opened her eyes and smirked.

"I'm afraid not, but maybe the girl named after the great demon will get your tongue." smirked the girl.

"Yeah right." sneered Mitsuke.

"But too bad the other ninja are here, so let's finish up." With that, the 3 new genins cracked their knuckles really loud, making the ex-sensei gulp, advance on the poor (not) ninja.

**POW! And Kyuubi-chan got him on the nose, making him nosebleeding like a pervert! **

**CRACK! Ooooo, SasUKE is really mad this time, that was his arm he just broke!**

**And let's see what Naruto is gonna do…Wait Naruto!**

_What?_

**Don't rip off his dick!!!**

_Why?_

**We were gonna let Ibiki burn it off, remember?!**

_Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry, so what should I do?_

**Break his spine?**

… _Ok!_

**And BIG CRACK there! Naruto just cracked his spine.**

… _**[sweats drop**_

Hn…

Once Naruto was done breaking the poor (NOT) chuunin's spine, the ninjas that the 3rd Hokage sent arrived.

"Hey! You three! What happened?" asked one of the ninjas.

"Oh! We saw our sensei with the Forbidden Scroll! Then sensei proceeded to tell us lies about how the 4th Hokage sealing the great demon, Kyuubi, into Naruto's stomach instead of killing the demon! Is it true, Jounin-san?" asked Kyuubi-chan fearfully.

"Ummm… We'll bring you 3 genins to the Hokage's office so that Hokage-sama could tell you the whole story, and the rest of us will bring this traitor to Ikibi's Tor-, I mean Interrogation Room!" chuckled the same Jounin, nervously.

"Ok…" said Kyuubi-chan, unsure of the whole situation.

**No!!! My perfect plan!!! RUINED!!!!**

_**Calm down, sensei! We still broke his spine, right?**_

**It's not the same as framing him for rape and all that shit!!!**

_Uh, tou-san?_

**What?**

_We will still hear him screaming because of his burned off dick, right?_

…

…

…

…

…**You're right! We will!!!**

_**[Kyuubi-chan, Naruto, and Sasuke sweatdrops**_

To be continued…

----------------------------

SYL: I'm sooooo sorry!!! I keep disappointing myself!!!!

Naruto: Why? I mean you did type/write 19 pages on this chapter…

SYL: Because I'm such a horrible writer and I didn't update in a long time and I feel sooooo lazy[sobs

Naruto: … Here [hands a tissue to SYL

SYL[takes tissue Thxs… [blows really hard that it sounded like a fog horn

Kyuubi, the great demon: OUCH!!! Watch it! Sensitive ears here!!!

SYL: Oh shut up[sniffs

Naruto[sighs Fine, review and make her happy…

SYL: I want at least 6 reviews on this[sniffs

Naruto: With flames or not, as long it isn't about the loads of mind linking…

SYL[sniffs Bye, and hope you review…


	4. Genin Teams

**Hi! SYL here again!! I know my previous chapters and other stories are not the best, but I'm planning on revising ALL of them. :D So stay tune for that! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? Lawers: Uh… No? For the 4****th**** time is this story: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! :P**

**Note: I will still refer the Demon Kitsune (Kyuubi) as Kyu-tou-san or Kyuubi-sensei. I shall refer my OC as Kyu-chan, Kyuubi-chan, and Kyuubi.**

**Note #2: Some of the Naruto characters may be OOC, but please go with the flow **

"**hahaha"Kyuubi-sensei's mind link**

"_**hahaha"Uchiha Kyuubi's mind link**_

"_hahaha" Naruto's mind link_

"hahaha " Sasuke's mind link

'hahaha' Thoughts

"hahaha" Speaking

"_**hahaha**_"Jutsu

**Team 11**

**The Genin Teams**

(Same night as last chapter, Author's POV)

"I would love it for you three to explain what happened." said the 3rd Hokage.

'While I was unconscious because of Naruto's perverted jutsu' he added in his mind.

"Well… Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, and Naruto told us about the plan." started Kyuubi.

"So we followed with the plan at first because we couldn't resist the temptation of learning new jutsus." Sasuke added.

"Then we realized that we could get into serious trouble if caught, so we pretended we will give Mizuki the scroll, but we will actually catch him." Kyuubi finished.

"Ok, but Naruto." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"Yes, old man?" asked Naruto.

"What is your side of the story?" Saturobi asked, slightly peeved at the 'old man' part.

"Same thing as them!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"Ok, you three are dismissed. Don't want you kids miss your Genin Teams sorting." Saturobi didn't really believe Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi, but he waved it off.

"Hai!" with that, the three trouble-makers left to their respective house. Notice that I said house, not HOMES or HOUSES. Yes, the three new Genins live together because 1. Kyuubi and Sasuke have no other family other than Itachi and 2. Naruto would be living in a dirty, pitiful apartment if he was not living with his best friends.

**Damn! We didn't get to frame Mizuki!**

_Don't worry tou-san! I'm sure there are more chances!_

**That's easy to say…**

_**Stop sulking! Isn't Ikibi-san going to burn off his dick tomorrow morning when we will be in our Genin teams?**_

**Oh yeah!! I forgot about that!**

_Me too!!_

_**Boys will be boys…**_

_Oh yeah! And girls will be- Hey, teme! _

What?

_Where are you going?___

To bed., I'm tired… Good night…

_OK! Good night, teme!_

**Good night, nii-chan.**

Hn… 

With that, Sasuke went to bed, Kyuubi watched T.V. all night, and Naruto had his ramen feast. Who could blame him? After all this excitement, who wouldn't be hungry?

(The next day, still Author's POV)

"Ah!! We're late!!" a piercing scream rang throughout the whole Uchiha Mansion.

"Get up, get up, people!! We are LATE!!" Naruto screamed again.

"Huh?" was all Kyuubi could say, then she stretched out her legs after a whole night of watching T.V. and sleeping on the couch after that.

"I said we are LATE! Now get your pussy butt off the freaking couch and get moving!" Naruto hated being late. Well, he LOATHED being late to something important like this because he wants to find out which two pussy cats will be on his team.

"Ok, ok! I'm getting up! Just make sure that Sasu-nii-chan won't kill you for waking him up in this kind of manner." Warned Kyuubi, as she walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom to brush her very white teeth.

"Oh yeah… The teme… GULP!" Naruto was now scared despite that they were late. Speaking of the devil! Sasuke was walking down the stairs, and what's that? There is a huge, scary aura behind him. Naruto double gulped.

"DOBE." Sasuke glared at the loud blonde, who in turn cowered in fear.

"Ye-ye-yes, teme?" stammered Naruto.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked the pissed Uchiha.

"Uh, it's 7:15, and we are 15 minutes late?" the supposed to be statement turned out a question.

"No! It's only 6:15, because Daylight Savings Time is OVER!" yelled the now very pissed Uchiha.

"WHAT?!" a yell came from the upstairs bathroom.

'Gulp! I am doubled doomed, and will be chewed raw to bits by two equally pissed Uchihas!" thought Naruto.

_**Well then… Maybe you should just RUN!**_

_Oh! Hi, Kyu-chan! Forgot that we could also read each other's minds and all... Well… Got to go!_

With that, Naruto speeded out of the mansion with the Uchiha twins after him like a cat after a mouse. In this case, it is two cats after one mouse.

SWISH!

The three genins ran into the empty plaza, paused to catch their breath, then continued on running. Then the genins ran into two people who were wearing tight, green spandexes and had a bowl-cut hairstyle.

"Lee!! We just found three youths running with the Power of Youth!!" The older man flashed his blinding white teeth, which were whiter than Kyuubi's, at the now freaked out future Team 11.

"Hai, Gai-sensei! Their Flames are burning more fiercely than us!" shouted the younger weirdo.

"That is great! But we have to work harder for our Flames to burn fiercely too!" shouted 'Gai-sensei.'

"Hai!"

"We shall run 1,000 laps around Konoha in 10 minutes, and if we don't achieve that, we have to do 1,000 pushups in 5 minutes!" with that, the weirdoes went off to do their stuff. The three genins left behind were flabbergasted and were all thinking, 'FREAKS.'

_OMG! Never again shall I want to see a green spandex!_

_**The worst fashion taste ever!**_

Hn…

**But you know, I love their training schedule!!**

_**GULP!**_

_GULP!!_

Gulp…

"Hey!!" A girl with two buns asked, with a blind looking long haired guy next to her, running up to the scared genins, "Have you seen two guys in disgusting green spandexes?"

The genins were still, then Naruto shakily point to a random direction.

"I see, thanks!" With that the girl and the boy ran off.

**Naruto, you do know that you pointed to the wrong direction, right?**

_Uh…. No?_

_**Baka…. Next time they see you, they will either kill you for pointing the wrong directions, or they will thank you for saving their eyes…**_

_Yeah…_

Naruto… It's 6:55

_So?_

_**We're gonna be late unless we get to the academy in 5 minutes.**_

_Oh… And how far are we from the Academy?_

**It's gonna take you 15 minutes to walk there, so maybe about 5 minutes to run… I know! Let's give have a race! Winner chooses tonight's dinner! And loser buys!**

_**Ok!**_

_Ramen!!_

…Sushi…

**Ok, on your marks, get set. GO!!**

With that, the three competing genins raced and raced towards the Academy.

5 minutes later

"Damn it!" swore Naruto at the door of the classroom.

"Aw man!" whined Kyuubi while breathing hard clinging to Naruto's jacket.

"Hn…" smirked Sasuke, then he sat down at his seat.

"No fair! Teme, can we eat ramen tonight?! I'll pay!" begged Naruto.

"No way, Naruto! You have to pay anyway, let's just eat sushi tonight!" Kyuubi also loves sushi.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked victoriously.

"Damn show off!" Naruto began murmuring swear words under his breath as he sat down in his chair.

Iruka walked into the classroom, took a deep breath, and shouted for the whole class to be quiet.

"Now, since all of you are genins, we shall now sort you into your genin teams… Team 1: **Tsuyayaka Hinako, Migoto Koori, and Kajistu Fuka."**

**Three girls just looked up and smirked at each other. Then they just went back doing what they were doing before Iruka announced their team.**

**Hmm… Strange…**

**_Huh? What's so strange, tou-san?_**

**I'll tell you three later.**

**_Ok._**

**_Sure_**

**Hn.**

**"Ok, Team 2: Dan, Eliza and Mary." Announced Iruka.**

**Everybody looked up and was confused. There were no Dan, Eliza, and Mary in their class. **

**(You could skip the next part if you want, it's for your entertainment only, not really involved in the actually plot. I'll tell you when this random part is over…)**

**Suddenly, the door was slammed open and in walked a guy and two girls.**

**"Did some one call our names?" asked the guy, adjusting his black sunglasses.**

**"Who are you?" asked Iruka.**

**"I'm Dan, this is Eliza," Dan pointed to the girl on his left, she was wearing jeans and a red sweater with the word, 'Sho-vie', "And this is Mary." Dan then pointed to the girl on his right. Mary was wearing jeans and a blue sweater with the words, 'Donky Kong.'**

**"Ok… You're not in my class or even a ninja, please leave my classroom." Said Iruka.**

**"Whoa there mister, but you can't talk to THE Dan like that." Eliza snapped her fingers in front of Iruka's face.**

**"What?" Iruka is getting mad.**

**"Yeah, totally. I mean, THE Dan is so hot and dreamy, he is way above your level." Mary said snobbishly.**

**"WHAT?! That guy is so not hot!" outburst all of Sasuke's fangirls including Ino.**

**"What?! What do you mean, no one is hotter than THE Dan!" yelled Eliza.**

**"No way! The hottest guy here is Uchiha Sasuke!" yelled Ino. Lots of girls nodded in agreement.**

**"Uchiha Sasuke? Never heard of him, and let me take a look at him. He CAN'T be hotter than ME." Bragged Dan.**

**"Fine! He is sitting right there! Next to the blond guy!" Ino pointed.**

**"Where, oh!" right there and then, Mary fainted when she saw Sasuke.**

**"Mary! Why did you faint?!" Eliza was shaking Mary's shoulders. Mary eventually revived and shakily pointed to Sasuke. Eliza turned around.**

**"Oh my… He is sooo HOT!" screamed Eliza. That was when you could tell Mary and Eliza turned into Sasuke Fangirls.**

**"What?! He can't be hotter that me… Ok… He is…" Dan admitted defeat. **

**"Thank you… Now will you please get out!!" yelled Irukam face all red from anger.**

**"H-hai!" Then Dan pulled Eliza and Mary out of the classroom, "Sorry for the disturbance!" with that, he quickly ran with the two girls in hand.**

**(Ok, random part is over! Now you could read again, or just continue reading… :P)**

**"Ok… Moving onto Team 3: Takamaru, Inuoushi, and Akudou."**

**Three boys looked up and grinned wildly at each, then winked at Team 1. Hinako, Koori, and Fuka just rolled their eyes, gave the boys the finger, and went back to what ever they were doing before.**

**Hm…**

**(A/N: Now since Team 4, 5, 6, and 7 doesn't matter, we'll skip them.)**

**"Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino!" said Iruka.**

**Hinata was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to be on the same team as her Naruto-kun, but she decided to make the best out of it and will try to be friends with Kiba and Shino.**

**(A/N: We're also skipping Team 9! :P)**

**"Team 10: Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji!" Iruka shouted.**

**'Oh no! I'm on a team with a lazy ass and a fat ass!' thought Ino.**

**'Troublesome.' Thought Shikamaru.**

**"Mmm… chips" said Chouji as he shoved more chips into his mouth.**

**"And lastly, Team 11: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Kyuubi, and Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted Iruka.**

**"Yes!" shouted Naruto as he began to dance his celebration dance.**

**"Get down from the table, baka!" said Kyuubi.**

**"Hn." Was all you could hear from Sasuke.**

**"Ok, wait for your jounin sensei to come and pick you up. I have to go to an important meeting, so don't mess up the classroom, ok?" Iruka gave Naruto a look empathizing the last part. With that, Iruka left.**

**6 minutes later, a woman with a bandage dress, red eyes, and long black hair came in.**

**Now that is one foxy lady.**

**_Totally _**

**_Grr…_**

"Team 8. I am your sensei, Kurenai. Please follow me to a place to introduce ourselves." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood up and followed Kurenai outside.

**Darn!**

2 minutes after they left, a man who was smoking came in and said "Team 10, follow me."

'A lazy ass, a fat ass, and now a smoking ass. Why am I so unlucky!' thought Ino as she followed her new sensei outside along with her teammates.

5 minutes after Team 10 left, Team 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9's senseis came and picked up their teams. Then Team 3's sensei, a handsome man will long silver hair named Keishou, came in and picked up the mischievous boys.

6 minutes after that, Team 1 was picked up too by a women named Aki. There was only Team 7 and Team 11 left.

"What's taking so long!" complained Naruto for the 20th time.

"Shut up Naruto!" snapped Kyuubi. She was angry that their sensei was really late.

"Hn." it seems like the great Sasuke was also crabby.

CRASH!!

The window was broken and standing on the shards was a women wearing fishnet clothing and a trench coat with purple hair and a dango stick in her hand.

"Oi! Which ones of you brats are Team 11?!" she shouted loudly, taking a bite out of her dango.

"That would be us." Kyuubi taking a step forward.

**Damn! Another foxy lady, but this time with more spunk!**

_More like psychotic…_

_**I agree…**_

"You brats follow me!!" she started out of the broken window.

Team 7 stayed behind and shuddered and was thankful that the crazy woman wasn't their sensei.

"Oh, and you three will have to wait for your sensei for about two more hours!" she called back at Team 7.

"Ah man!" complained a guy from Team 7.

"Uh, sensei…" began Kyuubi.

"What?!" the crazy sensei yelled.

"Where are we going?" Kyuubi asked.

"We're going to the dango restaurant, now shut your mouths!" she answered.

"Hai!" and for the rest of the 5 minute walk, it was all silent.

"Here we are!" she said.

"Kenjou's Dango?" Naruto said the restaurant's name in a question-like sentence.

"Yes, now get in! I want more dango!" their psychotic sensei shooed them into the dango restaurant.

"Ah, Anko-san! Welcome!" said a man who had silver hair, and a Konoha headband over his left eye. He had the Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand.

_**Kakashi-san?**_

_Look! He has book 5!_

**How did he get book 5?**

_**How the hell are we supposed to know?! AND our sensei is talking so shut your mouths!**_

"Kakashi, cut the crap. Your students are waiting at the academy!" she yelled.

"Hai, hai. They're going to fail anyway. Oh. Are these your students?" he asked in a carefree manner.

"Duh! And don't you give me that look!" she glared.

"Right, so want some dango?" he asked. She gave him a look, "Yes, I'll pay for all five of us." He eye-smiled.

"Hmm… Can't turn down an offer for free dango… Ok!" she answered. The two jounins and three genins walked to a table and called for a waiteress.

"Hello! Welcome to Kenjou's Dango! How may I help y—." She stopped when she saw Naruto.

"What were you saying?" asked their sensei threatenly.

"Sorry! I meant, may I take your order?" she fake-smiled.

"Ok, I want dango with your intestines unless you will not say word about you-know-what." Threated Anko.

"H-h-hai!" the waitress was terrified.

**Ah, she would be a great mate…**

_I do NOT agree!_

_**Make me say shut up one more time, I will eat dango with YOUR intestines, Naruto!**_

_GULP! H-h-hai!_

"S-s-so w-what would y-y-you l-l-l-like?" asked the stammering waitress.

"20 sticks of regular dango!" yelled Anko.

"Hai!" the waitress scurried away.

"You went too far, Anko-san." Eye-smiled Kakashi again.

"Whatever, she has to be nice to customers, or I'll close this thing down like I did to the other dango place!" yawned Anko.

"What other dango place, Anko-sensei?" asked Kyuubi politely.

"Oh, you haven't heard. I made a boycott against the famous Kyoshi's Dangos." She explained, "The owner pissed me off, so I just made a boycott and let the others do the work while I had my fair share of dango." Anko usually doesn't let other people do the work for her, but then again, she is very suprising.

"I see." Kyuubi smiled.

"Now you brats introduce yourselves." Anko said, taking a bite out of her dango stick.

"Umm… How?" asked Kyuubi.

"She means to state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your goals/dream." Kakashi said helpfully… for once.

"Oh, can Anko-sensei go first?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, let Kakashi do it." Anko replied.

"Ok then, I'm Kakashi, I like many things, I dislike many things, my hobbies are non of your concern, and my dream? None of your cocern." He smiled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

_**We only learned his name…**_

_Yeah….._

Hn…

"Okay then, I'll go first." Smiled Kyuubi, "I'm Kyuubi Uchiha, I like training, my brother, Naruto, foxes, and playing pranks. I dislike fangirls, annoying and stupid people, and other. My hobbies are training with my brother and Naruto, and other. My dream is to become the strongest ninja in the world." Naruto snickered, and Kyuubi glared at him.

"Okay then, the blond boy is next." Munched Anko.

"Okay! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, beating Sasuke, Kyuubi, ramen, foxes, and playing pranks! I hate Sasuke, fangirsl, annoying people, and other stuff! My hobbies are to train and eat ramen! And my dream is to become the best Hokage in Konoha history!" he smiled.

'Interesting, the vessal wants to become Hokage.' Kakashi thought.

"And lastly, the brooding emo guy." Said Anko boredly.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like my sister, who is more tolerable than the dobe over there and training."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, but Kyuubi shut him up by shoving a dango in his mouth.

"I dislike the dobe and fangirls. I do not have a hobby, and my goal is to avenge and restore my clan." Sasuke continued, acting as if Naruto haven't interrupted.

'Damn, he really is an emo.' Anko thought, finally done with her last dango stick, "Ok, brats! Listen here…"

SYL: DONE! I'm working on the next chapter already!!

Sasuke: Hn… so slow, woman.

SYL: eyes glint say that again, I dare you.

Sasuke: … no thanks.

SYL: Well good for you then!

Naruto: OI! Review and teme over there will be spared!

SYL: That's right, REVIEW please!


End file.
